


black,

by Raging_Nerd



Series: RK900-1 #313 000 001-1 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Knives, Unresolved Tension, hunt hunt hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: “Where are you going?” Solomon drawls, pulling her back down. Her amber eyes widen, and he knows she’s frightened. He watches curiously as flecks of black pepper her irises, grin growing at the sight.She tries to pull her wrist away, but his grip only tightens. “What are you doing?” She whispers, and the smile that decorated his face vanishes completely.“Hunting,” is his answer, and his eyes glitter when a panicked look washes over her dark features.or,Solomon takes on a new mission.





	black,

**Author's Note:**

> *bubbles on the surface of the DBH fandom*
> 
> Please enjoy it.

“Find her and bring her to me,” Amanda had said, brown eyes hard and leaving no room for argument. “I don’t care if she’s dead or alive. I just want her here.” She hissed, all while cupping her roses. Then the woman in his mind palace looked at him, eyes narrowing. “Have I made myself clear, Solomon?” She asked, voice rising just a tad, and he smirked. 

 

“Crystal.”

 

**…**

 

Solomon realized now that he had little to no interest in actually listening to Amanda’s orders. 

 

He sighs, tugging on his hood so it reaches his nose. First of all, Amanda’s a bitch. She’s a stupid hologram who thinks she can maintain control over him, despite knowing that as one of the most advanced prototypes, he has a mind of his own.

 

Secondly, she’s  _ still _ a bitch, he thinks, laughing as he takes a seat on a nearby bench. Amanda should know better than to go prying around in his thoughts when he clearly stated he’ll find a way to bring her back from the goddamn grave, only to kill her again if she did.

 

He tries to come up with a third reason, spinning his knife in his hand as he does, when he sees her; the pretty RK700 he’s been told to bring into Cyberlife.

 

But his curiosity spikes as she takes a seat a few metres away from him, finding relaxation on another bench. He watches as she closes her eyes, and he’s entranced with the way her white hair shimmers in the moonlight.

 

Solomon would call her pretty, he decides, standing suddenly. Such a shame he has to kill her, he thinks, approaching the relaxing android in a few steps.

 

He feels the android stiffen when he takes a seat next to her, and the RK900-01 chuckles darkly as he works his jaw. He tilts his head towards her, making it so that his eyes are visible from under his hood, but he stops when she meets his gaze easily.

 

She’s on high alert if she hasn’t spoken to him yet, and Solomon congratulates her internally. He needs to relax her, he realizes, proceeding to put on his best smile.

 

Her faces pulls into a frown and he laughs. “What’s a lovely lady like you doing out so late?” He tries, and her mouth pulls into one of disgust.

 

“Excuse me?” She asks, making a rise to get out of her seat, but Solomon grabs her wrist. His tactic isn’t working, and she’s not being any fun.

 

His hands itch to do something, so he makes his decision.

 

“Where are you going?” Solomon drawls, pulling her back down. Her amber eyes widen, and he knows she’s frightened. He watches curiously as flecks of black pepper her irises, grin growing at the sight.

 

She tries to pull her wrist away, but his grip only tightens. “What are you doing?” She whispers, and the smile that decorated his face vanishes completely.

 

“Hunting,” is his answer, and his eyes glitter when a panicked look washes over her dark features.

 

He knows Amanda doesn't care about  _ how _ he brings the girl into Cyberlife hands. He’s proud she made the right decision in leaving him the choice. He’s positive she already knows what he will do, informing Siobhan of the required preparations he needs upon his return.

 

Solomon bids the RK700 to quiet down, pushing her down slowly so that her head and upper body rest comfortably. He caresses her cheek even as she looks at him confused. 

 

“Tell me, girl,” he begins, moving his hand so that it rests on her neck. “What is your name?” He coos, smile tugging at his lips as she begins to grasp at the hand holding her throat.

 

She’s quiet before opening her mouth. “Zayn,” she says, and Solomon’s eyes widen. “Such a pretty name for a pretty girl,” he replies, eyes flickering across her face as he watches the way her white hair spreads around her head like a halo.

 

He leans down so that his mouth brushes her ear, ignoring the way his torso presses against hers. “It is such a shame I have to kill you, Zayn,” he replies, smiling at the way her body tenses.

 

Solomon takes this opportunity to drag his knife across her side, pressing it against the synthetic skin underneath her arm. She hisses, trying to push him off, but he only wills the knife to dig deeper.

 

“Why-” a breath. “Do you have to kill me?”

 

He stops moving, pulling himself up just a bit. He rests his elbow on the other side of her, resting his head in his palm. “I for one don’t know,” Solomon replies, using his knife to scratch the underside of her jaw.

 

“But Amanda’s a bitch, and orders are orders,” he says, tone bored, and Zayn shifts. “Who’s Amanda,” she asks, pushing at him again. He glares at her, and she stops, but answers her question anyway, unimpressed.

 

“I literally just said she was a bitch,” he deadpans, and the android under him nods. After a prolonged silence, Solomon sighs heavily as he pokes at her collarbone with the blade. She tries to pull her head away, but he holds her neck in place.

 

“Stop moving, this will make it easier,” he informs, pulling himself over her as he scans her body for a fault.

 

The RK700s aren’t superior models which is why their line ended abruptly. He wouldn’t be surprised if there was a major design error that could make her death quick and easy. 

 

He smiles when he detects less than enough protection above her thirium processor, and he pins his knife right over her chest, all while staring at her eyes. Her chest rises and falls as he slowly puts pressure on the weapon, ensuring it goes in properly.

 

Solomon smirks as she shoves at his hands, growling in frustration when they don’t move a bit. Her legs thrash behind him, and he moves his hand so quickly she doesn't realize his knife is moving before he slams it into her thigh.

 

“I SAID STOP MOVING,” he screams, and she shivers, tears welling up in her very amber eyes. Her voice is hoarse when she pleads again, and something cracks inside of him.

 

“Please let me go,” she cries, and Solomon’s red eyes widen when he sees the thirium that coats his clothes and hands. His tasks run across his database, but something is wrong.

 

[ERADICATE RK700: ZAYN]

[ERADICATE RK700: ZAYN]

[ERADICATE-

 

He pulls away from her violently, falling to the ground where he clutches his head. His thirium pump is racing and he doesn't understand  _ why. _ Protocols, protocols, protocols; complete the fucking mission. His hand twitches lamely at his sides and he realizes he doesn't have the knife anymore.

 

And then she’s behind him, arm locked around his head while the steel blade presses against  _ his _ throat. “Let’s make this easy, Solomon,” she says in a hushed tone, mimicking him as her hair falls across his shoulder.

 

The RK900 chuckles, choosing not to move. “So it was all a facade, wasn’t it?” He asks, and she laughs darkly. Standing, Zayn pulls him with her, and he complies, looking down at the shorter model. “You’ll be coming with me,” she says, a smirk on her lips, and Solomon can’t help but copy her.

 

“Of course.”

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> *recedes into the deep*


End file.
